User talk:Kamahl the Fist
Okay the best monk in the world now is no longer legit, his PvE-awesomely-armored character Monk is now hacked and deleted. So, in essence, screw PvE, I'll come back to it with an Eye of the North class, they better be good. Not a huge letdown in the end like the Paragon and Dervish were. Kamahl the Fist 14:40, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :I'm sorry you've been hacked, I hope that the changes GW:EN brings will entice you to play again. Also, odn't hesitate to go nuts with the anti-virus stuff to make sure you don't get hacked again. Phalmatticus 02:28, 29 April 2007 (CDT)Phalmatticus ::Oh gravy I come back and find out there's no new classes. So I played on a Dervish, finally deciding to give a shot at Legendary Survivor, and went through 2 Derv's trying, currently at level 17 and just got bored with it since I did all that on my monk.. yeah they better fix how easy it is to get hacked, hell this site could just have a keylogger thrown into one of the more obscure pages and BAM you're infected. This could be just paranoia, but after getting hacked twice and never downloading anything, you have to wonder. Hopefully GW:EotN will come with a revision to NCSoft's security system, and won't give you a password reset whenever you submit someone's CD key and that account suddenly is changed. I just checked my account after the few months of inactivity and it's not hacked, and it'll remain inactive until some REAL new content comes out, not more stuff that encourages doing the same things over and over again. Plus it's a real letdown to have to recap EVERY FREAKIN' ELITE after doing it once already, now with the pressure of having to clear every area save Realm of Torment and Sorrow's Furnace. :::Well, the key thing to do to avoid hacks is basically, like: :::* Use a special GW-only account name. I used one that was really random, so they can't even guess it. It's like account name: Trz4pr12z9@Yahoo.com. Then password is the same sort of thing: Rackr7#4rt. Don't ever put your special gw email or password anywhere on the net. This makes it damn near impossible to guess. :::* AdAware helps you keep an eye out for keyloggers. I like AvG for antivirus because it's free and Norton is the devils s***my baby. My condolences on getting hacked, though. I'd be absolutely devastated. I hope you find another game that you feel more comfortable with. Keep my tips in mind, maybe, for your other games. Craw 11:22, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::Mm.. the thing is that what most of my ex-guild mates were saying probably happened is that whoever hacked me was able to grab a screenshot while I was logging in.. you know what, I won't bother with EotN.. wait damnit I want to play GW2 but you can't get those "bonuses" unless you get GW EotN so you can create that Hall of Monuments thing or whatever.. god damnit it better not be an expensive expansion since it doesn't add that much for what I was looking for. :::They said EotN would be cheaper than the standalones. Craw 13:30, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Bitchin'. Free MMORPGs - if you mean non-subscription, hellgate london and fury might be worth a look when they come out — Skuld 18:32, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Someone is doing an emulator or Star Wars Galaxies with a version that is pre-suckage. Should be free but its still... not done... lol — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 18:59, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::Ooh Hellgate sounds neat, never heard of Fury though. Yeah, I am talking about non-subscript's. And I'm never touching Starwars Galaxies again, screw that. It was horrible before, and at best it's mediocre now after the revision. Hell. Nnnnno. And god I want to get back into GW now with these new skills that'd've made the DoA that much easier... plus this bullcrap Hero championship that I could've taken place AND WON if they'd done one thing: Given a longer time pre-battle for people to load. I swear to god about 4/2 times I join one I finally load and I'm 5 seconds into the match already. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC)